


The Cat

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [38]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: [Comic] Spock gets turned into a cat. The Enterprise crew don't initially realise it's him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticTurnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticTurnip/gifts).



> Image descriptions in case your screenreader programme/download doesn't capture them:
> 
> A digital oil painting of black cat walking down the corridor, looking up at a pair of feet walking by.  
> The cat narrows his yellow eyes and glowers as the man's shadow falls over him. The shadow has their hands on their hips.
> 
> James Kirk picks up the cat, who is waving his arms in the air similar to the "flaming Elmo" meme.
> 
> Spock the cat is riding on Jim's shoulder down the blue corridor, as they approach a red door in the left of the frame.
> 
> Uhura stands on the bridge and coos at the cat.
> 
> Spock the cat sits in front of a green background, raises his paw, and looks coyly to the left.
> 
> Kirk sits in front of a green background and a thought bubble appears of him thinking about Spock petting a cat, from The Original Series episode "Assignment Earth.". He's thinking about how Spock would love to meet this cat and beginning to wonder where he is.
> 
> Kirk carries the cat down a blue corridor towards medbay, as the cat peers up at him mischeviously.
> 
> The cat is being scanned in medbay by a pair of hand's (belonging to Doctor McCoy) which are just out of frame.
> 
> The cat is staring directly at the screen meaningfully as they realise it's Spock.

"Spock has been transformed into an black, oriental shorthair cat, by some silent, weird alien circumstance and or what not. Jim finds him wandering the halls in an attempt to alert the crew of his misfortune, but mistakes him for someone’s lost pet."

**Author's Note:**

> [Original thread by GalacticTurnip on tumblr](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/638619915046305792/galacticturnip-spock-has-been-transformed-into-an).


End file.
